


Sorrow

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles (3 parts) Illya helps Napoleon deal with the loses an innocent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow

"Come on my friend, let me take you home," Illya told his partner after finding him drunk in the tavern.

"I couldn't save her. I wasn't in time." Napoleon said as he entered the car.

"I know. We cannot always save everyone."

"She was an innocent."

"She knew who she was working for."

"But didn't understand what they were."

"You tried convincing her. She chose to return to the lab."

Helping Napoleon into his apartment, he knew this time his partner couldn't be comforted. As he pulled up the blanket, Illya whispered in his ear, "You tried your best, sleep."

.....

He opened his eyes to the sun coming in. The drummer in his head was pounding out a loud and rapid beat. Checking for his gun, he found it under his pillow. How had he gotten home and into his bed? Last he remembered he was attempting to drown his sorrows.

After relieving himself and then washing his face, he hit the hallway door and heard sounds.

He started for the kitchen gun in hand to investigate the noise. Alerted, the smell of coffee greeted him.

Oh yes, now he remembered. His partner had been there for him once more.

......

"How are you doing this morning?" Illya asked as he handed his partner coffee and two aspirins.

Napoleon thought about it. The pain was still there, his failure to save her continued to eat at him, but knowing his partner was there when he needed him helped the pain fade a little.

"I just wish I could have thought of something to save her."

"You cannot save the world Napoleon."

"I only wanted to save one small part of it.

"I know."

It would take time but he knew that Illya would stay by his side until he could face his pain.


End file.
